A New Resistance
by Sir Lantis
Summary: This was an English project, that I took a little farther. Please R/R


A NEW RESISTANCE  
  
  
  
  
  
Marcus was nervous as he walked towards the highly sensitive liability detection units. No! Stop thinking about last night, and think about something! Anything but last night! He was starting near the line in front of one of the detection units that was in front of the Earth Alliance Communications and Sensors building. However Marcus was still having a difficult time trying to stop thinking about the Resistance meeting.  
  
Marcus was only a few yards away from one of the detection units, when there was a scream from one of the woman at another detection unit as its alarm went off. The woman was apprehended and escorted away by the local Liability Police as she was still screaming and kicking. Her cries were shortly quieted after the LP officer had escorted her through a door.  
  
Poor Margarita, Marcus thought. Think about Susan. Think about Alexander. Think about how little Alex is doing so well in school. He's going to be in his first spelling bee tomorrow. He was now next in line to be scanned for any liabilities, and Marcus desperately tried to avert his thoughts. 1+1=2. 1+2=3. 1+3=4.  
  
It was now his turn to step through the detection unit. 10+50=60. 10+60=70. The LP officer finally waved Marcus through and he then turned back to the control panel and set back to work. Marcus hurriedly walked to his office and set to work on transcribing today's events in the EACom's central computer database.  
  
* * *  
  
Shortly after Marcus and the rest of the employees left, Mr. Barton was called before the Director of the Earth Alliance Military, Mr. Treiz Kushranada. Once Mr. Barton arrived, he was ushered into Mr. Kushranada's office. Mr. Kushranada gestured for him to sit. The office was well organized featuring all wooden tables chairs and shelves. The chairs had no cushions but were remarkably comfortable.  
  
Then Mr. Kushranada spoke," Ah. Mr. Barton isn't it? Born 2046 in the Northern European Province. Graduated from Northern European Province Military School with a degree in communications in 2068. Enlisted in the local military as a communications officer at the age of 22. 10 years later you became the Manager of Earth Alliance Communications and Sensors. Am I correct?"  
  
Mr. Barton simply said," Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, because I want you to pay more attention to your staff members, namely Mr. Marcus Maxwell. I want you to put more pressure on Mr. Maxwell. Is that understood?"  
  
"I understand, sir."  
  
"I'm also having the Earth Alliance Biological and Cybernetics Developments Department designing new ways to detect liabilities in people. The cunning and acute minds of EABCDD have already found a promising theory."  
  
"You have been trusted with privileged information Mr. Barton. I don't want to hear that you spoiled the nice surprise that I have been cooking up for the Resistance. And if you do, your life will become forfeit. Is that understood?"  
  
Mr. Barton, seized with fear, said, "Yes, sir. I understand, sir. I won't tell a soul, sir."  
  
Mr. Kushranada stood and said, "Good. You may leave now."  
  
* * *  
  
Triez sat down after Mr. Barton left and pushed a button on under his desk, and a communications window opened.  
  
"Marcy, I want you to place a call to the EABCDD and tell them I want them done within the next two weeks. And tell them I don't care if they have to set a grueling pace. I just want the machine functional and at operating specs. Also tell them I want the new proximity alarms operational one month from now."  
  
A voice crackled over the speaker, "Yes Mr. Kushranada. I'll see to it immediately."  
  
Triez sighed and relaxed. Everything is going according to plan. Now I'll have my revenge upon the Resistance for what they did to Maria. Unable to cope with his loss three years ago, Triez began to have an emotional breakdown. Please forgive me Maria for what I am about to unleash upon the world.  
  
* * * One week later, after eating dinner with his family, Marcus sent a message to the Resistance. The message said, "The vulture shall land soon at the old nest."  
  
The following day Marcus went to the local bar and walked to the back of the diner. At the end of the hallway he slid a small panel of wood to the side, revealing a small button. Marcus activated the button and a section of the wall slid back far enough to allow one person at a time to enter the tunnel.  
  
At the end of the tunnel was a massive cave that was turned into a war room by a few handicapped people that decided to collaborate and form a resistance against the Earth Alliance Military. Now that resistance has grown into a movement with thousands of people that were not just handicapped, but were sympathetic to the Resistance's cause. Marcus stopped to ask an one-eyed technician and asked where General Nelson was.  
  
"He should be over by the Tactical Station, sir."  
  
"Thank you Ensign."  
  
As Marcus threaded his way through the corridors, he passed by the workers' cafeteria. There were occasional grunts and mutters from a few of the workers occupying the room.  
  
"I hear the LP captured Margarita a few days ago."  
  
"They have probably already killed her by now."  
  
"Don't you hate the way those detection units are so invasive. I mean they just intrude upon your thoughts."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I couldn't stand them any longer, so that's why I joined the Resistance."  
  
Marcus finally reached the Tactical Station, and General Nelson rose to greet him.  
  
"Lieutenant Maxwell. I hope you have a good reason for summoning me."  
  
"I do, sir. May we talk in your office, sir?  
  
"Yes. Follow me.  
  
Once in the office Marcus gave the General the startling new developments that he discovered.  
  
"General, I have reason to believe that in approximately six days from now we will be attacked by the Liability Police."  
  
"By what Lieutenant?"  
  
"The Director of Earth Alliance Military, Triez Kushranada, has ordered the Earth Alliance Biological and Cybernetics Developments Department to design Mobile Liability Detection Units that are ten times more sensitive. These MLBUs don't have to read active brain waves to know if you have a liability of the mind. They are also equipped with state-of-the-art weaponry capable of disintegrating anything that stands in its way. These MLBUs are scheduled to become operational within the week."  
  
"Good work Lieutenant. Since you discovered this information, you can work with Lieutenants Colby and Harris along with myself. Lieutenants Colby and Harris captured one of these potent threats early this morning, and have now dismembered it. After reviewing the situation they have come up with a plan on how to neutralize this threat."  
  
"What you need to do is disrupt their communications and sensors or destroy their communications and sensors array. Once you have done that we will commence our attack to destroy the EABCDD facility."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mr. Kushranada!"  
  
"Yes Marcy."  
  
"There are reports of a massive army approaching the Earth Alliance Biology and Cybernetics Developments Department facility. The army appears to consist of a mixture of physically handicapped and mentally handicapped people. They are armed wit-"  
  
Triez pounded his desk with his fist when the communications went down. No! It's to early! Mr. Barton must have told someone, someone like Mr. Marcus Maxwell. Triez went to one of the Earth Alliance's base and was able to raise an army to send out to the EABCDD. He also sent a special covert team to kill Mr. Barton and anyone else that had a part in shutting down communications. The special team was also ordered to if at all possible to restore communications. In about four hours the army, under the command of Triez, reached their destination only to find smoldering ruins against the sorrowful morning sunrise.  
  
* * *  
  
The Earth Alliance Biology and Cybernetics Developments Department had just enough time to prepare for a direct assault from the Resistance army. They did not know that the assault served as a distraction from the real threat: six teams of trained insurgents with small, but extremely powerful explosives.  
  
* * *  
  
In one hour, with the explosives in place, the insurgents retreated from the building. At a safe distance flares were sent off to alert the Resistance army to retreat. Once the Resistance army left the defense parameter, the forces protecting the EABCDD returned to the EABCDD facilities.  
  
That was the moment the explosives went off. The explosion decorated the sky with a blinding light that lasted only a moment, then was gone and only silence filled the gap. The silence did not last long however once the victorious Resistance army filled the night with its shouts and cheers of joy.  
  
* * *  
  
Mr. Barton was sitting in his office when the special team from Triez barged in.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" an enraged Mr. Barton shouted.  
  
One of the team members lifted his gun and took aim.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" a very frightened Mr. Barton demanded.  
  
"Just following orders, Mr. Barton," and he then pulled the trigger.  
  
As Mr. Barton collapsed, his killer asked one of his comrades to see if communications had been restored. In a few minutes, the comrade came back with an affirmative.  
  
They then established communications with Mr. Kushranada.  
  
"Mission accomplished, sir. Awaiting new orders, sir."  
  
"Good. Then return to base."  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the Resistance's base, all was quiet during the funeral services for those that died heroically defending the Resistance. General Nelson as named this day: The Day of Mourning.  
  
Those that were a part of the Resistance called the following day: The Day of Celebration. There were congratulations and awards ceremony and the sounds of celebration could be heard echoing throughout the wilderness.  
  
* * *  
  
Triez was livid as he stared out the window of his suite. I'll have my revenge yet! Revenge for my Maria. 


End file.
